Kyarah Cepnitkova
About "I was born to a Squib and a wizard - but since the power chooses those with a hopeful future, it apparently chose me, and my cousin brother Andrei to be this generation's Sun Summoner and Darkling respectively. My aunt Lilith was last generation's Darkling, and it was her that I have spent most of my life with. Unfortunately, my other aunt, Alessandra, turned out to be a psychopath, and she killed my mother when I was only just a new born. So my aunt is the only mother figure I have ever had, so she may as well be my mother." "My first instance of magic came after Andrei's, even though I was older, and he liked to tease. So I knocked a book off the shelf using accidental magic. It may have hit him on the head and given him a concussion. Sorry, Andrei. Likewise, my first instance of affinity came after his, and he often teased me with the darkness. He turned out the night lamp - he knew I liked it on - and I turned the rest of the lights in the house on too, the sparks dancing at the edge of my fingers." "We hit it off, Andrei and I, when he came when I was six. The epitome of opposites attract, we were more than a little mischievous. We were close, balancing each other's powers out, and were naturally popular because of our once-a-generation powers. It helped a lot to get us out of trouble, and to stay away from Alessandra. Although, Lilith did help considerably with that. We were, thrown into school lifestyle, co-leaders of the Small Scientists of the school, Andrei and I. I was more bubbly than him and probably a fair bit more bossy, but I don't think he minded. He loved me all the same, after all." "I know that I must have been very irritating - too happy, quite the narcissist, but he wasn't exactly perfect himself. Him and his teasing is annoying too - I think he knows that. So, we spent our school years commanding the masses (or peasants, as Andrei preferred) and basking in popularity. Is that so wrong, to take advantage of people when they're rather obviously laying themselves at your feet? Probably, but we didn't think so." "Nowadays, we're rulers Professors of the students at the Institute. Since I'm older, I technically get to succeed Aunt Lilith, and I can never ever stop rubbing that one in his face. I might let him have it, though. He'd probably be better at it. Don't tell him I said so, though." Personality "Growing up as Miss Popularity, I'm used to attention, and when I don't get enough of it I can even be attention-seeking. I'm aware that this isn't a good thing, but I find it difficult to change. The same goes for my narcissism - after all, I am the sunshine, and I prefer to spend my time in the limelight, admired and complimented. If somewhere or somebody doesn't meet my high standards, they are going to know about it quickly. Although happy I can be very judgemental and critical, especially of places. Not so much of people, but I pick and choose where I go to eat." "I'm naturally happy, and spend ninety per cent of my time smiling, and the other ten per cent sleeping. I've been called annoyingly happy go lucky and optimistic, and a bit too much of a dreamer. But that's just in my nature. I watch anime, even though I'm in my early 20s, and Andrei thinks I'm childish for it. I think it just brings me closer to the students. I lie easily - the best talent of a liar is to make people think you lack a talent for lying. I've also been called naïve, by both Andrei and Lilith alike." Category:Name Begins With "K" Category:LillyDaNinja Category:Female Category:Worthy Category:Worthy Alumni Category:Homosexual (lesbian) Category:Shailene Woodley Category:Witch Category:October Birthday Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Russian Category:Born in Russia Category:Single Category:Yeshevsky Family Category:Pure-Blood Category:Sun Summoner